The Final Act of Rassilion
by OneHoneyEyeOneIceBlue
Summary: Sequal to Stone Singer. Selinia is off again on her travels, only her other side is waiting merge. It brings the blessings and the curse of the Time Lords and the Final Act of Rassilion. A little language, I'll probably rate it higher later. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Parents are away, I have nothing better to do than start this story

**A/N: Parents are away, I have nothing better to do than start this story. I had the old first chapter of this story, but not on this laptop, so I'll do it again! Differently, admittedly. But who's going to argue. He he.**

**Disclaimer: If it's been on the telly/in an actual book, it's not mine!**

--0o0--

Imagine you loved someone. You knew it all the time. Maybe you do, I don't know. Now, think that they're being physically and mentally hurt by someone you don't know. You'd try to rescue them, right? But I couldn't. The curse and blessing graced to me by the last of my kind, the final act of Rassilion, as he put it, stopped me from moving. I could only watch as he was repeatedly struck, kicked, and illusioned. I could only scream into the space I created.

I couldn't help my love.

All the power of every Time Lord, and I couldn't help him.

--0o0--

It started after we left Cardiff. Jack had vanished back to Torchwood, he still felt guilty about leaving them last time, but not before having a few drinks, and leaving the Doctor with a communicator. We waved goodbye out the door, then hit shuffle. Whilst I was thrown about, I threw the communicator into a draw, knowing it'd ring some time, and I knew that, if left to the Doctor, it'd be festering in some cupboard until I came to use it a decade later for spare parts. So, hoping that the tumbling wouldn't break it, I clinged onto the rail on the console for life, with a big grin on my face.

"Watch you don't disappear!" The Doctor yelled over the grinding. After sticking my tounge out, I glanced down at the console, on automatic. Flicking a switch, and pumping a lever, the TARDIS eventually calmed down, and all seemed normal again.

"You forgot the delta calibrator, you muppet." I sighed. "What on earth am I going to do with you?"

"We're not on Earth!" The TARDIS chose to grind to a halt.

"Says who! You installed the shuffle button!"

"Yeah, but . . . .I mean . . . Go check then."

"Cause I want to get my head cut into bite sized pieces by a weevil again. You go!"

The Doctor tried a pleading look. "Rock, paper, sissors?"

I roughly threw his coat at him. "Out. Now! I don't even know what you did with my jacket . . . Oh, yes, I don't have one anymore. Give me ten, I swear she changes the floors in the wardrobe around." She flounced out the room, her feet on autopilot. She'd got that tingly feeling again. She rolled her eyes. Her "inner self" was trying to talk to her. Of course, until she'd met the Doctor, she'd just thought it her conscience or something. Apparently though, she'd suppressed her Time Lord side, to seem human to even herself, although it occasionally wanted to talk. Given time, she'd learn to accept it, and it would integrate itself into her human side. She opened up her mind.

_Yo, Stell._

_**Yo yourself. You sure you're okay?**_

_Yes, I told you, there was no trace of those things. You wanted something more than that. What?_

_**Um. Well, I think he's hiding something.**_

_Eh? What makes you say that?_

_**The usual. The body language, the brain waves. I don't think he knows how far out I am, so he's not trying to hide the signs…**_

_You worry too much, Stel. If you want, I'll ask. You'll keep an eye out for anything else? Doctor, general universe, and supreme beings?_

_**Well, duh. Not going to leave you senseless, am I? I'm going to go now, need to go make myself half-sleep so I can see for you. See ya.**_

The hot feeling in my chest spread, and vanished, leaving me smiling slightly. It always helped to know she was looking after her. Stel, as she called her inner side, could watch the universe and the energies that changed. I swung into the wardrobe. Peering over the railing, looking onto the multiple floors through the chamber space in the middle, I saw the coats three floors down. I pulled a flat black disc off the wall, and threw it over the railing, and it hovered. Then, with a daring move I'd tried off a movie, I swung my legs over the railing and onto the disc. It stayed. I bent my knees, and the disc sped off. I loved the feeling of almost flying, and let my hair whip around my face. After pulling a few daring turns, I let myself float over to the coats. I jumped off, and ran down my favourite aisle. _Criminal Damage . . .Emily Strange . . . Darkside . . . _Eventually, I pulled off a bright red hoodie, with a cartoon vampire mouth emblazed on the side. I reached up on my tiptoes and pulled a black bakerboy hat off the shelf and rammed it onto my head to cover up my unstraightened, wavy hair. I let a small wave fall out the hat. I jumped back on the disc, and looking at my watch, zoomed straight up to the door. I jumped off, and the disc was magnetised back to the wall. I ran down the corridors, my feet pounding. I almost skidded past the control room in her boots, but I managed to cling onto the doorframe.

"Ready to go?" I straightened myself up, and strided to the door, where the Doctor was waiting.

"I've been ready for twenty minutes." He opened the door. "Out with you!"

I stuck my tounge out at him, the cheeky sod. I stepped out, instantly looking for beings brandishing weapons, or just beings. I couldn't see anything. Not anything. Then again, we'd landed at what looked like the top of a mountain on Earth.

"I really want to say I told you so, this is Earth, but the chances of me actually being right are probably slimmer than you." I poked him, just to prove my point.

"Oi. And yes, this isn't Earth. For starters, the air up here is too much like normal to be Earth; it's not thinned. And have you noticed, the snow is slightly blue." He kicked the snow with his Converse clad foot.

"Yep." I sighed. "When are the locals coming to kill us?"

"I don't know. I'm grateful for it, but at the same time, the instinct to run the moment we leave safety is too great."

"I know wha…"

"TAG! You're it!" screamed the Doctor, running away as fast as his skinny legs could carry him.

--0o0--

Review if you know you love me, and you want an update. It'll make sense soon, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I did have internet

**A/N: I did have internet. So, I'm writing this because I can't get on the internet and check e-mails, etc. Not that I'm complaining. xD**

**I do actually now have a plan . . .**

**Anyway, I don't own Doctor Who, and I never will, but that doesn't stop me trying. **

--0o0--

I managed to catch up to the Doctor on a ridge looking down in to a valley. It was gorgeous, the snow and sky melted into the mist on the horizon, and everywhere was covered in this blue-tinted snow. A rock out now and again, breaking it up with a dash of black. In the center of the valley was this town, almost blended into the snow. All the dome shaped houses were made with some kind of metal which perfectly reflected the image of the snow. What made it obvious were the plumes of smoke coming out of holes in the top of some of the domes. In the center was the largest dome, and it was producing the largest plume.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I realised that the whole scene was beautiful. People managing to live in harmony with the environment, rather than moaning about it and not doing anything about it. "What year is it?" I whispered. I daren't' speak any louder, in case it ruined the wonderful surroundings.

"30th century. Last half. 3052, if I had to guess." I watched as his voice misted up the air in front of him. I suppressed a giggle.

"You're guessing?"

"Yes, you hit shuffle."

I almost felt like going in a huff, but I was soon being dragged down the slope by an overactive Doctor. Unfortunately, I fell over. I slid down, and ended up pulling the Doctor down with me. We hit the bottom of the slope laughing, and I just collapsed with the giggles. I regained my composure, and sat up, and saw a small crowd of what appeared to be human beings. They had pale blue skin, darker than the snow, but matching perfectly. Their irises appeared to be white, with only a dot of black in the center for their pupil. The older beings had grey hair, but all the younger beings were blonde. A mother took my attention, her hair flowed down to her elongated waist, and was moving in the wind. I then noticed they were all beautiful, elongated creatures. A young girl ran at me through the legs of the crowd, and suddenly hugged me. She pulled back and smiled.

"Welcome. You are the one known as Stella Rosiania-Dracia?" She smiled, and I saw she was missing a perfect white tooth. I glanced at the Doctor. He leaned in.

"That's your Gallifreyian name. Don't ask me how she knows; I haven't ever said it, even though I knew it. I always used to call you by your college name, Stella Rose, although, usually just Stel…" he trailed off as the girl stood patiently.

"So, you are?" she smiled another toothless grin.

"There's kind of two sides to me. Stel, and me, Selinia. I compressed her when I was living on Earth, but she's here. I can talk to her. So, yes, technically." She tried a friendly smile.

"Then you have come to save us?"

"Save you? From what?"

"Him." I followed her finger to a figure standing on the opposite ridge to the one we'd fell down. He didn't appear to be the same being as these beings. The long cloak whipped in the wind. Underneath, shining silver armour. He carried a high trident.

"Power hungry, much?" The Doctor whispered in her ear. I resisted a smile. The figure jumped, and avoided the slope altogether, landing at the base of it. He strode towards them. As he got closer, I could see more and more details. He looked more human, being a peachy colour, only all the veins in his exposed skin were twisted and visible, making him look like he was covered in this mass of red wires. He started to make me edgy, so I rose to my feet as elegantly as I could manage, and hid the little girl behind my leg. The other locals parted, and fell to the floor in a bow, but I refused. He strode up to me, and bored his eyes into mine. They looked more human, only red wasn't an iris colour. I found one of the little girl's hands, and held it.

"You refuse to bow? Bow, peasants!" he boomed, the echoes of "peasant" reverberating off the edges of the valley.

"I'm not going to bow to someone whose name or rank I don't know! And calling a Lord and Lady peasants isn't a really good way to get them on your side." I put as much confidence into my voice as possible. Maybe the Doctor could wing these easily, but I was new to it.

He gave a booming laugh. "Lord and Lady? Of what?" He looked me up and down. "The fields?" He laughed.

"No, of time." I stated as if we were having chicken for tea. He stepped backwards.

"You are their foretold saviour? But you are just legends!" He wasn't so loud now.

"Well, I don't know about saviour, but we could always lend a hand to get them out of trouble." She smiled. The little girl was clinging to her leg, but she could feel the waves of happiness emanating from her.

"No…"

"Yep, believe it."

"I CANNOT ALLOW IT!!" Snow fell from the tops of the valley, dusting the sides. All I know after that was that it seemed the light from everywhere was drawing to this one spot in front of me. I heard "Duck!" and instinctively did so as the light shot out, went over my head and then stretched back to where it was. I peeked out from my hiding place, in which I'd grabbed the little girl and covered her Looking around, I could see everything was back to normal, only there was no angry war lord towering over me. I started whispering to the girl, more for the benefit of me than anything else. "It's okay, it's okay, he's gone, the mean angry man is gone." Whilst I stood up to my full height, cradling the girl. A tall, beautiful, young blonde being came from within the crowd, and slowly took her from my arms.

"I cannot thank you enough. You saved my daughter from the Theadore. Come, have some drinks at my house. It is the least I can do. I sense you have many questions too, I will try to answer them best I can." She turned away from us, expecting us to follow her. I linked my arm through the Doctor's and we fell into step behind the lady.

--

**R&R please, ideas welcome too!**


End file.
